


Living on Love

by bluedragoninamber



Series: Unexpected Affection-Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn Fics [1]
Category: Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Jedi Master Dooku, Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), PWP, Please read that one first, Porn with Feelings, messy sex, mostly clothed sex, sequel to "Charitable Causes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Dooku and Qui-Gon begin to learn just what it means to love someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charitable Causes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021718) by [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis). 



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This story is a gift for Caudipteryx. She wrote a wonderful story for me called “Charitable Causes,” and I loved it so much that I asked for her permission to write a sequel. She gave me permission, and here it is. Please be sure to read that story first, or this one will make no sense. This story is Dooku/Qui-Gon slash, and it is explicit. It will be mostly PWP, but I reserve the right to insert plot when and where I feel like it. There will be a lot of kink, but they will mostly be on the lighter side. If there is something triggering, I will warn for it. This story picks up right where C’s story leaves off.**

            They end up in Dooku’s quarters, and Qui-Gon doesn’t hesitate to take the most direct route to Dooku’s bedroom. Dooku can’t help but smile as he hastens to Force-lock the door and join the younger man. Qui-Gon is spread out across the blue coverings of his master’s bed, looking for all the world like some sort of exotic creature and reminding Dooku of the forest spirits of his native Serenno. He is every bit as virile as the forest, disheveled and half dressed, barefoot, his long hair loose across the pillows and his robe and tunics dropped carelessly on the floor. Qui-Gon’s leggings are proudly tented, and all thoughts of making slow, romantic love to Qui-Gon flee Dooku’s mind as those enchanting blue eyes meet his own…tempting, daring, and irresistible.

            Without another thought and before Qui-Gon realizes what he’s about to do, Dooku drapes himself over the bed, deftly unfastens his padawan’s leggings, and swallows him down. Qui-Gon roars with shocked pleasure, pure carnal satisfaction nearly drowning his master across their old dormant training bond and bringing Dooku to full hardness instantly. But Dooku exerts the Force to restrain himself, wanting to give Qui-Gon the pleasure that his padawan gave him last night. He sucks even harder, using his tongue to tease the ridges and the slit. Qui-Gon roars again, and Dooku’s mouth is filled with the salty sweetness of the younger man’s cum.

            For a few moments, Dooku’s quarters are silent save for Qui-Gon’s panting. Feeling rather wicked, Dooku licks his lips and watches those blue eyes flutter wide open.

            “Master,” he manages to say, still breathless. He reaches up, extending a hand to Dooku who takes it with a smile and allows him to pull him up to sit on the bed. Dooku can’t quite hold back a wince; his neglected erection is so full and hard that it almost hurts.

            Qui-Gon notices immediately, and he is yanking off his leggings before Dooku can even make sure his padawan is properly prepared. The younger Jedi climbs into his master’s lap with grace that belies his large form, and the position is so close to how Dooku, on occasion, held Qui-Gon when he was sick or injured as a boy that he feels absolutely deviant.

            Qui-Gon picks up on that thought and hastens to reassure him. “I’m a man now, Master, not a boy.” He runs a hand through his master’s long black hair, discarding the tie so it can fall freely around Dooku’s face. Then he smirks. “But if you’d like for me to pretend, that can be arranged.”

            Dooku’s eyes widen, but before he can speak, Qui-Gon impales himself, taking the elder Jedi in one stroke. Dooku gasps, only Qui-Gon’s tight hold on his black hair preventing him from coming immediately. He steadies them both with his hands on Qui-Gon’s ass, but he finds himself otherwise as helpless as Qui-Gon was earlier when Dooku sucked him off.

            He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

            Dooku comes with an aborted shout, Qui-Gon’s tug on his hair nudging him the last step of the way over the edge even as his padawan swallows the rest of his cry in a hungry kiss. It is Qui-Gon who lays back on the pillows, pulling his master with him. Dooku wraps his arms around Qui-Gon, and they rest together, entwined in much the same way they were the previous night.

            Finally, Dooku shifts to his side and sits up. He laughs when he realizes that, once again, he is still fully dressed. He looks as disheveled as he did the first time, perhaps even more so with his hair tangled from Qui-Gon pulling it.

            “Before I even think about letting you leave this room, Padawan, we are going to make love at least once with me properly undressed,” Dooku says wryly.

            Qui-Gon laughs in his turn, though he blushes as he speaks. “Would you think less of me, Master, if I admit that I like seeing you this way?”

            Dooku blinks in confusion. “There is nothing that you could admit to me regarding our intimate activities that would make me think less of you. But what do you mean, Padawan? I am, to put it bluntly, a mess.”

            Qui-Gon’s blush deepens. “But you’re human, Master! I mean in terms of being a man, just a man, not the perfect, untouchable figure whom I have loved since the moment you took me as your padawan. I don’t ever feel quite worthy of that being, as much as I love him, but I feel worthy of you, here and now.”

            Dooku grabs for Qui-Gon so fast that the younger man yelps in surprise. But his yelp is swallowed up in his master’s mouth, and his master’s tongue twines with his as he feels Dooku drowning him in love…all the love that he has kept so carefully hidden from Qui-Gon for so long. Of course, Qui-Gon cries, but Dooku’s eyes are also suspiciously wet. It takes many long moments before Dooku can speak.

            “If I ever, ever did anything or neglected to do something that made you feel that you could possibly be unworthy of me in any way, I’m so very sorry. If anything, I am unworthy of you…your goodness, your compassion, your intimacy with a side of the Force that I will never have…your mercy…your protectiveness of those you love.” Dooku takes a ragged breath, trying to calm himself, and finally, he can do nothing but repeat the words that Qui-Gon has so recently said to him.

            “I will love you for the rest of my life.” And then Dooku is moving to kiss him again, and Qui-Gon is moving to meet him as they kiss away the tears on each other’s faces.

            Qui-Gon’s fingers rest on the fastenings of Dooku’s clothing. “I think I want to see you as you are,” Qui-Gon whispers, unwilling to ask for permission outright, and Dooku is helpless before that blushing request. He reaches for his robes, but Qui-Gon gently pushes his hands away.

            “Let me, Master, please,” he begs, and Dooku has never been happier to give Qui-Gon what he wants. With large yet nimble fingers, Qui-Gon strips the layers of Dooku’s clothing, unwrapping him as though he is a priceless gift. As his padawan discards the last layer of his master’s Jedi garb, Dooku realizes that, to Qui-Gon, that is exactly what Dooku is.

            Dooku clamps down firmly on more tears, deciding instead to lie quietly as Qui-Gon looks his fill of him, newly-revealed skin bare to his admiring eyes. Gentle fingers trace his scars, and a teasing tongue coaxes his nipples to erect points. His padawan’s hands trace beneath him though they don’t turn him over. That will come later. For now, Qui-Gon contents himself with this much, and Dooku is not surprised to find himself hardening again beneath the younger man’s leisurely onslaught.

            Qui-Gon grins in a way that is all padawan mischief, and Dooku groans as he is swallowed whole. He wonders at his padawan’s ability to strip every bit of his lauded control and restraint from him with merely a look and a touch, and then he loses even the ability to wonder as Qui-Gon brings him off. But his padawan pulls away rather than swallowing, allowing his master’s cum to paint his skin. Dooku’s eyes widen as he catches his breath. Qui-Gon is a mess, and Dooku can’t remember the last time he saw something so beautiful. But he does remember what Qui-Gon said earlier, and that gives him an idea.

            Qui-Gon is startled when Dooku pushes him down onto his back. But he loses his breath completely as his master bends over him and begins to lick the cum from his body. Dooku takes his time, and when he meets his padawan’s eyes again, Qui-Gon gets a sight that he will not forget. Dooku’s mouth and beard are glistening with his own cum, and Qui-Gon cannot help but stare at the mess his master has intentionally made of himself…all for him.

            “Do you believe me now?” Dooku asks. His grin is a match for Qui-Gon’s, but the only response Qui-Gon can manage to give is another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: Just another little bit to end the story, at least for now.**

            Eventually, they surface long enough to eat the breakfast they didn’t have time to eat earlier. Dooku makes the omelets that he knows Qui-Gon loves and makes a point of giving him all the shuura fruit. He watches the younger man devour his food with the enjoyment of a child, especially the fruit that even now, remains Qui-Gon’s favorite treat.

            Dooku smiles. “You still love that fruit. I remember getting you a basket of them for your birthday every year. I have yet to figure out how you never got sick eating them all at once like you always did.”

            His padawan pauses, a juicy, sticky fruit halfway to his mouth. “I live in the moment, Master. Life is hard. Our Jedi lives are particularly hard. We may as well take whatever joy we can when we can and make the most of it.” Juice from the fruit dripped off his chin onto his bare chest.

            Dooku sighs. “Living in the moment is something I have not yet learned to do. Master Yoda was always the sort to take the long view.” His smile slips a bit. “I suppose after eight hundred years, even treats seem dull. But whatever the case, he certainly didn’t encourage me to enjoy things. I tried to give more of those enjoyable experiences to you.”

            Qui-Gon looks sad for a moment, then he smiles. “Well, you succeeded with me, so I’ll just have to teach you what you taught me, Master,” he says and holds out another fruit.

            Dooku realizes that his padawan intends to feed it to him, and he hesitates a moment before opening his mouth. The fruit is all startling sweetness on his tongue, and the juice explodes around his teeth, emerging to drip down over his lips, chin, and chest. Dooku is not accustomed to eating sweets, even fruit, but he decides that he wouldn’t object to broadening his preferences.

            And then it is more than just the fruit he is tasting as Qui-Gon crushes his lips against his and that distinctive taste that is all Qui-Gon drowns his tongue. The two of them devour each other’s mouths, cleaning the sticky sweetness as they go. Dooku lets his padawan push him onto his back as Qui-Gon prepares to swallow him down. But as their erect cocks brush against each other, Dooku realizes that he wants something different.

            The younger man is startled when his master stops him from taking his cock in his mouth. Instead, Dooku spreads his legs. Amazed blue eyes meet his own, and Dooku smiles. He’s never been the type to bottom, but now he realizes that he’s found the only man he’d ever be willing to do that for. Qui-Gon has offered him everything, body and soul, without reservations. It’s time for Dooku to do the same.

            “I want you inside me, Padawan,” Dooku says, pulling his legs up and back. “I want you to take me.”

            Speechlessly, Qui-Gon stares down at Dooku. “But Master, I’ve never…I don’t want to hurt you!”

            Dooku smiles. “Just take it slow, Padawan. You’ll be alright.” Qui-Gon hesitates. Dooku summons the lube to his hand and gives it to his padawan. “I’ll talk you through it.”

            Qui-Gon has never done this before, but he takes the lube from his master with the trust born of spending so much of their lives together.

            Dooku grins, settling back into a comfortable position and talks Qui-Gon through it until the younger man’s instincts take over. By that point, Dooku’s legs are wrapped around Qui-Gon, and they are clinging to each other as his padawan pounds into him with a joy that is infectious. Qui-Gon is both long and thick, and Dooku relishes the fullness that he feels. Of course, even in the midst of lust, Qui-Gon takes care to stroke his master’s cock so that when he climaxes, he brings Dooku with him.

            They gasp for breath, a tangled, sticky mess on equally tangled sheets. Dooku kisses Qui-Gon lazily, running his hand through his padawan’s sweaty hair. The younger man looks at him anxiously but relaxes at his smile.

            “You enjoyed it, Master?” Qui-Gon asks, and, for a moment, all Dooku can see is the gangly, awkward padawan he raised to manhood.

            Dooku kisses him again, grinning as he pulls him close. “I did.” Another kiss. “And I think that we are going to do that again soon.” Yet another kiss. “We are, after all, in desperate need of a shower…and showers have many uses besides getting clean.”

            One more kiss and Qui-Gon’s delighted laugh tell him all he needs to know about how his padawan feels about that idea.


End file.
